monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Psytrance
Despite having Trance in its name, Psytrance 'has developed as its own entity alongside '''Uplifting '& '''Progressive. It has its own culture, and is treated as its own genre, even by the longest-running Trance acts. The genre includes a plethora of subgenres, and this page barely scratches the surface of how diverse Psytrance actually is. Subgenres Darkpsy: The shorter way of saying Dark Psychedelic Trance; A very experimental form of Psytrance, focusing on extremely high BPMs (200+), horror themes, screaming, and brooding atmospheric pads and plucks. Full-On: Full-on is a dynamic, playful, and musical subgenre of Psytrance that appeals to a broader audience because of its positive vibe. Unlike of a typical straight Psytrance bassline pattern, the Full-on bassline plays on various notes across few octaves, creating a special rhythm and melody that way. Full-On ranges from 144-152 BPM in most cases. Goa Trance: Goa Trance is the ancestor of all Psytrance music as a whole we know today. Goa Trance is considered as “organic”, that is to say, it does not have the typical “metallic” sounds of electronic music and often presents an oriental aesthetics in its melodies, mostly with Indian consonance, as well as various tribal elements from the Indian culture such as references to the Buddhist or Hinduist mythology and mysticism. BPM's can be as low as 135 and as high as 148. Hi-Tech Psytrance: Hi-Tech is a Psytrance style strongly influenced by Dark Psytrance, Psycore, and Full-On. It is characterized by a synthetic aesthetic pushed to the extreme. Hi-Tech can present an absence of atmosphere in favor of a non-regular melodic structure. In addition, Hi-Tech is generally the least predictable and constant of all Psychedelic Trance styles. BPM for Hi-Tech can vary from 144-190 depending on the song and artist. Mainstream Psytrance: Less of a genre and more of a term for Psytrance songs that lack ethnic or true psychedelic influence. Considered as "Fake Psytrance" by fans of other styles of Psy, the style has gotten a reputation as a way for unoriginal artists to seem original by using the style as switchups within bass music songs. Progressive Psytrance: A subgenre of Psytrance that doesn’t utilize one particular type of sound, but rather focuses on the groove, the flow, and how it progresses over time. Sitting around 134-140 BPM, the genre is the most popular style of Psytrance for newer listeners. Psychedelic Trance (aka Psytrance): A genre of Trance that stemmed off the back of Acid Trance; It focuses on creating heavily distorted vocals, usually samples. It is driven by a 4/4 melody made up of triplets atop a four-on-the-floor kick drum. Psycore: Psytrance at a much faster BPM (170-200), essentially a slower version of the aforementioned Darkpsy. Do not confuse this with the Hardcore subgenre of the same name. (''To read about Psycore (Hardcore) please see the Hardcore page)'' Psy Tech-Trance: Psy Tech-Trance is a product of a clash between Psytrance and a regular Trance worlds. Tracks in this subgenre typically have the Psy bassline, longer uplifting breakdowns, and acidic riffs at the climax. Category:Genres